


What Do You Like? - Tumblr Prompt

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave dynamics are mentioned but not practiced, Pet Names, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Smut, Starker, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Anonymous asked: because you asked for prompts: could you write about peter asking tony about what he likes in bed? like peter thinks tony is too focused on him and wants to please tony too (maybe if you could add a daddy kink too that would be nice but u can decide the kinks!)Written by Lien <3
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 319





	What Do You Like? - Tumblr Prompt

It’s been about four months since Tony and Peter started dating. They took it slow at first. However, from the moment they had sex for the first time, they could barely let go of each other anymore. Every waking and sleeping minute was spent together and more often than not, Tony worshipped Peter’s body with the sweetest, softest kisses and touches. Life was good. Yet. Peter wanted more out of it.  
  
Their sex was soft and vanilla. Even… Cute? Peter liked it, but sometimes Tony let go just a little bit. And those were the times Peter came the hardest. He knew Tony constantly held back. That he hid something from Peter. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to make Tony feel just as good as Tony made him feel. Possibly even better. If only Tony would tell him…  
  
It was a brisk spring morning when Peter draped himself over Tony on the large sofa. The man was reading something. Whatever it was, it was utterly unimportant now. Tony tossed the Stark Pad aside and smiled down at his lovers face. Peter’s curls were weighed away from his face by gravity as he laid flat on his back, head resting on Tony’s legs.  
  
“Hello there,” Tony cooed, gently pushing his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“Hiii.” Peter had a mischievous grin on his face, which made Tony cock an eyebrow.  
“What are you plotting?” Tony scoffed a laugh at Peter’s faux-innocent doe eyes.  
“Nothing, nothing,” Peter chuckled. “I just, y’know, might be a little hard right now.” The comment ignited Tony’s insides and he leaned in over Peter’s face a little.  
“Oh? Are you?”  
“Mhm.” Peter pressed up to give Tony a quick peck on the lips.  
“You’re insatiable,” Tony groaned with a smile, pushing in to kiss Peter more deeply. The younger man opened his mouth to grant Tony access.  
  
It’s not long before Peter’s seated on top of Tony, gently rubbing their crotches together while moaning into Tony’s mouth and fluttering his eyes with each rut.  
“T-Tony?”  
“Mm?” The billionaire couldn’t reply properly with Peter’s tongue pushed between his lips. Peter took his hands out of Tony’s hair and rested, stopping his movement altogether.  
“What do you like?”  
“…You?”  
  
“No- no, I mean, in bed. What do you want me to do to help you lose your mind?” Tony pulled back and stared at Peter with wide eyes.  
“Peter, I-“  
“No excuses, Mr. Stark.” Peter moved forward again to breathe into Tony. Their noses touched and their gazes were locked. “I think you like it a little more rough. Hm? Am I right?” Tony huffed out some air, confirming Peter’s suspicions without actually saying anything.  
  
“What if I hurt you?” Peter couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that.  
“Hurt _me_?” Peter shook his head a little. “You’ve seen the hits I can take. I’m _Spider-Man._ How could you ever hurt me?”  
“I know, I know, you just… You look so fragile.” Tony pursed his lips and bit the inside of his cheek, pondering his next words. “Especially during sex.” The way Tony took in his next breath, slightly shaky and as an obvious reaction to the image in his mind, had Peter grin wide. He sat back a little and lifted his hand to hide his mouth behind his curled in fingers. The oversized hoodie gave him the sweet advantage he never knew he would need this morning. He pulled his hand back in the arm hole slightly, covering his palms with fabric so only his fingers showed.   
  
“Mm, do you like me fragile? Small?” Peter grinded down into Tony again, only once, and Tony had to hold back a moan. _Alright,_ Peter thought. _That’s a yes._ “Soft and delicate under your touch?” With his free hand, Peter raised Tony’s to meet the one he still had in front of his mouth. He slipped one of Tony’s fingers into his mouth, both his hoodie covered hands enveloping Tony’s. He sucked gently and blinked twice, cocking his head slightly.  
“Jesus, Pete-“  
“Wha- else do you wike?” Peter’s words are obstructed by Tony’s index finger still between his lips.  
“You, kid, like I said, I like you-“ Tony seemed torn. He obviously felt embarrassed about this topic of conversation but he definitely did not want Peter to stop doing what he was doing. However, Peter wasn’t satisfied with the answer and pulled Tony’s finger out. He waved Tony’s hand in a circle to pretend the older man was lecturing him, finger pointed to the ceiling.  
  
“Not good enough.” Peter started grinding again. “Do you want me to call you something? Do you like it when I call you Mister?”  
“I think it’s best I don’t associate you calling me Mister with the things we do in the bedroom. You call me that a _lot._ ”  
“Fair. What do you want me to call you then?” Peter tried his best to keep his upper body still, only rolling his hips like a dancer over Tony’s crotch. The billionaire involuntarily bucked up and Peter knew the answer was right there on the tip of his tongue. He just wasn’t saying it. Gently, Peter guided Tony’s hand to his ass and rested it on top. With his other hand he pushed up the hoodie slightly, revealing his pale skin. “How about _Master?_ ” He cocked his head the other way. “Do you want me to be your slave?” Tony shook his head tightly. “No? I could be your sex slave, bound and at your feet, doing anything you want me to do.”  
  
“No- Pete-“  
“Just tell me what I’m working with here? I want you to feel good, Tony.” There was a beat.  
“Fine,” Tony growled as he suddenly flipped them over. Peter ended on his back on the sofa, the billionaire hovering over him with a hunger in his eyes Peter had never seen before. His rough hands pinned Peter’s above the young man’s head. “Want me to speak my mind? Say what’s really going on in my head when I fuck you? No filter?”  
“Please,” Peter sighed content. _Finally_. “I’ll use my safe word if it’s too much.”  
“ _Good boy._ ” Peter’s eyes went wide and he let out a surprised moan that dripped with the sudden surge of arousal he felt at the praise. Tony had never called him that and, _by God_ , it’s perfect. “Mm, so you like that too, huh? Fuck, Pete, I’m gonna tell you exactly what I think.” Tony pressed in with an aggression that had Peter’s head spinning. “But I want you to beg for it.”  
  
 _Oh, God, yes._  
  
“Please, _please_ , tell me, Tony-“ Peter tried to push up his hips in an attempt to find back the friction he lost when Tony flipped them over. “I have to know, I- I need to, please!”  
“God, Pete, you’re so fucking pretty like this, desperate and needy.” Tony’s mouth ravaged Peter’s skin, moving his wet kisses from his jaw to his collar bone that popped out of the neck hole of the big hoodie. “So cute, it’d be a waste not to rail your pert little ass with my fat cock. Wanna ram into you with all I have, show you how strong I am.” Peter doesn’t know what to reply with, other than another moan of want and lust. Tony is _filthy_. And Peter _loves_ it.  
  
“Already out of words, pretty thing? Already a moaning mess for your _Daddy?_ ” Peter squeezed his eyes shut and bucked involuntarily. A lewd moan fell from his lips as he nodded. “Look at me,” Tony ordered. Peter immediately obeyed and opened his eyes. He whimpered when Tony’s face appeared right in front of him, eyes piercing through him, capturing him and keeping him in place.  
“D-daddy?” Peter tried the word and was pleasantly surprised at the pleasure that coursed through his body as he said it. Tony seemed to be affected by it too. His pupils dilated even further, hiding the deep brown shades behind an infinite lustful darkness.  
  
“That’s right, princess. Fuck, I can’t wait to fill you with my cum. I want to wreck you until the only thing you can think of is my cock. Wanna make you mine; my pretty little cockslut- Do you want that too?” Tony growled.  
  
 _Holy shit.  
_  
Whatever side of Tony Peter just unlocked, he wants to throw out the key and keep this man forever. He’s filthy and arousing and hot and yes- yes-  
“Yes- yes- yes, Daddy, please give me your cock-“ Peter whined. “Fill me, claim me, shit, I need you inside me so bad-“ Tony wasted no time and sat back up to unbuckle his belt, letting go of Peter’s hands. Tony pulled out his throbbing shaft and showed it off. Peter could only stare at it open mouthed. “Daddy, please?” Peter licked his lips and Tony groaned above him. Precum showed at the tip and Tony immediately used it to slicken his cock.  
“Which of your holes do you want me to fill, pretty Peter?” Tony grinned wide. His legs were still on either side of Peter’s body, knees pressing inward and squeezing Peter’s waist. It was so utterly possessive that for a second Peter forgot Daddy asked him a question.  
  
“Any- Any, daddy, please, use me-“  
“ _Oh_ ,” Tony moaned and threw his head back. “Why did I not tell you about this sooner?” Peter saw an opportunity and grinned. He raised his hands to his face again, still mostly covered by the oversized hoodie and angled himself.  
“Maybe cause I look so innocent?” He fluttered his eyes a few times and Tony roared a laugh before pushing his free hand up Peter’s hoodie to tweak a nipple. The young man jolted and squealed before moaning out loud again.  
“Should’ve known you’re secretly just as filthy as I am.” Peter pushed his hands through his own hair and arched his back up to lean into Tony’s attention more and more.   
  
Tony, however, pulled back to tear off Peter’s sweats.  
“Open up, sweetheart,” Tony said with a smirk, gently tugging at Peter’s legs. Peter immediately complied and folded himself up, spreading his legs as wide as he could on the sofa and presenting his prepped, pink hole. Tony groaned as he pumped himself a few more times, using some of the lube that they’d left on the coffee table last night. “Jeez, you were already ready to be fucked, isn’t that right, Petey?” Peter nodded aggressively, still staring at the cock in front of him.  
“Always ready for your cock, Daddy-“ Peter moaned as he clenched around nothing. Though, that nothing turned to something in the blink of an eye.  
  
“Then _take it_ ,” Tony growled as he pushed in. “Be a good boy for Daddy.” Peter mewled at the sudden girth filling him up and dragging on his insides. Tony was absolutely perfect.  
“Y-yes, please, wanna be your good boy,” Peter panted as he adjusted. The hoodie felt too warm around his body, but he didn’t want to take it off. Daddy liked it on him. Made him hot and desperate, just like Peter wanted him to be. All this filth and aggression did things to Peter that he’s never experienced before. He felt a need to make his Daddy feel good at any cost. To please and love him. Serve him. Be used by him in whatever way he saw fit. Tony was right. Peter truly was a cock slut. And he _loved_ it.   
  
It wasn’t long before both Tony and Peter started rocking against each other in a delicious rhythm that ignited them both. The room filled with the scent of their sex and the sounds of their moans and skin slapping together. After a little bit, Peter held Tony’s face in his hands and looked into his Daddy’s eyes.  
“May I be yours?” Peter whispered through his whimpers while Tony rutted into him like a dog. Tony smiled sweetly and Peter could swear he saw him tear up at Peter’s soft words.  
“Forever-“ he panted with a growl. “Mine-“  
“Y-Yours,” Peter parroted as he lost himself in the ecstasy when Tony angled himself to hit his sweet spot over and over and over and- “OH-“  
  
Peter erupted, reminded of how his cock had remained untouched for the entire duration of their intense fuck. Tony always made sure Peter got the most attention. His cock, his ass, his nipples his everything. All he got this time was his Daddy’s dick hitting his prostate without remorse and for the first time in his life, Peter came untouched. His cum coated the navy blue hoodie and his convulsing and clenching around Tony swiftly resulted in the other man shooting his load into Peter. The older man rode down their highs and after a short while, he tried to pull out. Peter stopped him, though, and wiggled around until Tony was sitting on his butt again with Peter still on top of him, sheathing him. Tony smirked as he caught his breath.  
  
“What’s this, baby boy?” He purred as he toyed with the hem of Peter’s cum covered hoodie. Peter leaned forward to rest against Tony’s chest, chin laying on the back of the sofa behind the billionaire.   
“Mm, wanna keep you warm, Daddy,” he mumbled innocently. Tony chuckled.  
“I think, you just want to keep my cock inside you for yourself.”  
“Is that bad?” Peter whispered, kissing Tony’s neck. He felt so deliciously full. How could he ever want to end it? He loved being Daddy’s cock slut. Or sleeve. Whichever.  
“Hm,” Tony pondered. “No.”


End file.
